


Lithuanian Style Coffee

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Not a huge age gap though, Younger Will, older Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will works at a small coffee shop and one day a strange European man comes in and asks for a Lithuanian Style Coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Do you sell Lithuanian style coffee?"

  Will was giving a customer a drink, avoiding eye contact by hiding behind his glasses. He replied a 'you're welcome' to the thanks he received, but that was about as social as he got with customers.

  "Do you sell Lithuanian style coffee?" Will looked up to see who was asking for something he had never heard of before. He was taller than Will, not by much though, and he had a wonderful facial structure- from what Will could see.

   "I'm sorry sir, we don't." Will told him, noticing the slight frown that formed on the man's lips. "Is it similar to anything we have on the board?" Will pointed to the chalkboard above him that had various coffees, teas and drinks written clearly with prices.

  "Lithuanian coffee is coffee powder mixed with boiled water and then left for two minutes. It is put through a filter before being served."

  Will knew they didn't have anything like this on the board, but it seemed simple enough to make.

  "I can try make you some? I can't promise it will be perfect though."

   Will was never keen on being rude to his customers, he actually loved the small coffee and it's customers a lot. It was owned by his bestfriend's (Beverly Katz's) uncle and Will had gotten a part time job there to help pay his bills. It didn't usually feel like work, it was never too busy and he got to talk to his bestfriend whilst being paid- nothing to complain about.

  "Please, and I'm going to drink it in here." The man said, sitting down at a table once Will turned away.

  "Can you keep an eye on the register please, Bev? I'm making a specific drink." Beverly nodded and stood behind the till, not that there was a customer there.

  Will boiled some water and mixed in some coffee powder, explaining to Beverly what he was making in the two minutes he waited. Graham then filtered it and poured it into a white coffee cup.

  "How much should I charge him?" Will asked Beverly.

  "It's just coffee powder and water, right?" Will nodded, "Just give it to him on the house. It might get him to come back."

  Will placed the coffee cup in front of where the stranger sat, telling him it is on the house. Hannibal blew over the coffee, an attempt to cool it down, before taking a small sip of the black drink.

   "Thank you," Hannibal looked at Will's name badge, "Thank you, Will. But I must pay for this, you went out of your way to make it after all."

  Will felt a slight blush warm his cheeks, but shook his head, no. "It was no problem. Just coffee powder and water, it's almost free to make anyway."

  "Well thank you, Will. Your kindness won't be forgotten. I'm Hannibal Lecter, by the way." Hannibal put his hand out for Will to shake. Graham shook it, his grip not as firm as Lecter's.

  "Well, Hannibal Lecter, it is no problem at all. I've got to get back to the till, enjoy your coffee." Will avoided eye contact with Hannibal, turning away and going back to the till even though there wasn't really any need for him to be there.

  Will felt Hannibal's eyes on him, watching him. It wasn't creepy though, he only looked at Will for a few seconds at a time. Will was also watching Hannibal, and they would have made eye contact if Graham didn't feel so uncomfortable making it. After a few minutes, Lecter left the small coffee shop not saying a word, just a nod of the head as walked past Will.

  Will didn't usually think about the people who flirted with him, he just ignored their advances and didn't think of them again. But for some reason Will couldn't not think of Hannibal for the rest of his shift, the drive home and whilst petting his dogs. Hannibal hadn't flirted with him like most did, Will wasn't even sure if it had been flirting. But even if Lecter was just doing what he did with everyone, watching them, possibly analyzing them, Hannibal was an itch Will just couldn't scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already from this and other works of mine i'm not great at writing Hannibal and Will in character, especially Hannibal. But this is a coffee shop AU and Hannibal isn't a cannibal  
> Will is early 20's, Hannibal maybe early 30's what do you think?
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> Would love to know what you think so far
> 
> ( Also am i the only one who thinks wow why did i write this i can't write for toffee yet still posts my work because i love to share)


	2. "Don't deny the facts, Will Graham!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets Will's number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are usually at least 1K, but i'm just getting started here.  
> Enjoy!

   Will was at work, chatting to Beverly after the small lunch time rush.

  
  "That European guy who came in yesterday, he was watching you the whole time he was sat there." Beverly nudged Will, a cheeky smile on her face.

  "He's called Hannibal. And he wasn't staring at me," Will felt the blush creep up his neck.

  "He totally was. And I saw you staring at him! Don't deny the facts, Will Graham!"

  "I googled him, Bev. He's a doctor. A doctor! He was a surgeon and now a psychiatrist! He is 35, as well. I don't really think I'd be his type."

  Will had gone home and done a quick google search on Lecter, impressed by what he had read.

Will greeted a customer who came in, telling Beverly what the lady ordered. Will gave a small smile to the stranger, grateful to her for stopping Bev from replying. Beverly hummed a nameless song to herself whilst making the drink, something Will always found endearing. Once Will had handed the lady the drink and put away the money and the lady had left, Beverly felt the need to continue the conversation Will felt awkward on.

  "So what if he's older, Will? An older men are the best, so I've heard! He looked good for his age anyway, a total hottie. If you don't get his number next time he comes in, I will!"

  'Speak of the devil,' Will thought, when he turned to see who had come through the door- Hannibal.

  "Good morning, William. May I have a Lithuanian Coffee again, please? I'm going to have to take it to go though, I have work to attend to."

  "Of course, I won't be a moment," Will turned to start making a coffee.

  "I'll make it Will, I remember how. Coffee powder and boiled water," Beverly didn't leave room for Will to argue.

  "So, William, how are you?"

  "I-I'm good. Thank you. And yourself?" Will was once again blushing, something Hannibal had caused three times in two days.

  "I'm wonderful now I'm here, will be even better after the coffee. It tasted perfect last time, by the way. Reminded me of home." Hannibal smiled at the memory of the coffee, and home.

  "Here you go!" Beverly smiled, passing the coffee cup to Hannibal.

  "Thank you, Beverly," Hannibal had made sure to read her name tag yesterday. "How much will it cost?"

  "£1.50, I'm going to say. I will have to come up with a set price, we have only made this drink for you."

  Hannibal handed the money to Will, and said his goodbyes to the two coffee shop employees.

  "I hope to see you soon, William." Hannibal had said with a wink.

  Once Hannibal got back to his office he had already finished the coffee, despite taking small sips to savour it, and was about to throw it into the bin when he noticed some writing on the cup. He turned it around to see what was written, and he saw a muddle of numbers with a messy 'Will's number ;)' written underneath. Beverly had given Hannibal Will's number. Lecter smiled at the cup, taking out his phone and quickly saving the contact.

It took two hours of busying himself before Hannibal thought it had been long enough and he could text Will. He didn't want to appear desperate.

  **To: Will**  
 **From: Hannibal**  
 **Hello, William. Beverly seems to have put your number on my coffee cup, I did not stalk your number. Hope you are having a good day.**

 A reply quickly came,

    **To: Hannibal**  
 **From: Will**  
 **I'm not sure who ' William' is but I am not him and I do not know a 'Beverly' either.**

  Had Beverly written the number incorrectly, or was Will not wanting to talk to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!:-)  
> Hope you have a good day :)


	3. "Just looking for a friend. You seem a likely candidate."

  "Has he called you yet?" Beverly asked Will, holding her coffee cup in her hands. Beverly was on her break, talking to Will in-between the few customers that came in during, just like she always did.

  "Has who called me yet?" Will didn't miss the frown that crossed Beverly's face.

  Beverly drank some coffee, "Hannibal, obviously. Have you sexted yet?" Beverly thought Will was joking when he asked 'who'.

  "Hannibal never messaged me, Bev. He doesn't even have my number." Will was starting to wonder what his bestfriend was talking about.

  "I gave it to him, two days ago." Beverly hadn't really thought about her words before saying them.

  "I told you he didn't like me, Bev. Why did you give him my number?!" Will's voice carried an undertone of hurt, although he tried to sound angry at Bev.

  Will didn't really know anything about Hannibal, he wasn't upset that Hannibal didn't send him a text to ask him on a date or something. He'd only met Hannibal twice; exchanged few words; given him coffee. Will didn't have a crush on the older man. Yes, he found Hannibal attractive. Yes, he wouldn't mind seeing Hannibal more often. But Will wasn't upset that it was Hannibal that appeared to not want a friendship of any kind. It was the fact a stranger - because that's what Hannibal was, really- had rejected him. The man knew next to nothing about Will and yet he didn't want to be friends.

  "Maybe he didn't see it?" Beverly tried, she never liked to hear Will hurt. She knew why he was the way he was, she knew why Will was insecure.

**++**

  
  Hannibal had come in again the next day, disappointed that Will wasn't working that day. Beverly made his Lithuanian coffee and put it in a takeaway cup. Hannibal noticed the numbers on his cup, but the last number was different. So, Beverly had written the number wrong?  
When Hannibal got home, he messaged the number.

    **To: Will**  
 **From: Hannibal**  
 **Hello, Will. Beverly gave me your number- I am not a stalker. This is Hannibal by the way.**

  The reply he got was similar to the last, a little ruder.

  **To: Hannibal**  
 **From: Will**  
 **Who the fuck are you? It's 10 AM I'm trying to sleep I don't need you messaging me. I don't know a Beverly, Hannibal or Will. Fuck off.**

  Hannibal frowned. Beverly couldn't of gotten the number wrong twice, surely. Will just didn't want to talk to him. And neither did the person on whichever number had not been Will's. He tossed the cup into the bin and decided to do some research.

  He googled 'Katz Coffee' and looked at the 'Meet the Workers!" page. Will was one of the few on there, and it had a small paragraph about him.

  
  ** _Will Graham, 23_**  
 ** _Hi, I'm Will and I work at the till. I have seven dogs and I am training to be in the FBI. I have a sweet tooth, especially for anything chocolate! Please feel free to talk to me at the till, I will be more than happy to have a nice conversation_**

  
  Hannibal cringed slightly. The paragraph had different information to the other workers, but the way it was written was so similar to the others. The owner had obviously edited them, to make them all seem friendlier.

  Seven dogs? _Wow_.

  Will looked younger than 23, but he also looked like he was 27 and looked very young for his age. Hannibal hadn't really thought about Will's age.

  Realisation dawned on him. Maybe Will hadn't messaged him back because he was creeped out. Hannibal was 35, and although he looked good for his age he couldn't pass for younger than 30. He probably didn't want a possible pervert to have his number, Will couldn't blame him.

**++**

  
  When Hannibal returned to 'Katz Coffee' the next day, he was happy to see Will behind the till again.

  "A Lithuanian coffee, please?"Hannibal asked, a little surprised to see the frown that came onto the boys face.

  "We only sell what's on the board." Will's voice was cold. He didn't like being rude to customers, he didn't really like being rude to anyone. But sometimes it felt necessary. Also,   Will woke up in a sour mood. Hannibal's presence hadn't improved anything.

  Will did find a little guilty though, had Hannibal really done anything wrong? Maybe he wanted to know Will a little better before messaging him. Maybe he never even saw the numbers?

  "William, I understand that you may of taken my advances wrong. I am not a pervert, I swear. I'm not an old man who creeps after younger men, kidnapping them and having my way- or whatever you were thinking."

  Will didn't really know why Hannibal thought Will would think that. Will felt confused, and he really didn't want this right now. "Just order something from the board or leave." Will told him. He, for the first time, wishes the coffee shop was a little busier. Then Hannibal would have to hurry up.

  "I will have whatever tastes best."Hannibal didn't know what any of the words on the board meant. The coffee's were all given 'hip' and 'snazzy' names that didn't appeal to Hannibal.

  Beverly had heard the order and decided to make Hannibal's Lithuanian coffee anyway. She might think Hannibal a dick at the moment, but you need to keep customers happy. Once again she put Will's number on the cup, surely the man would text Will then third time.

  Will gave Beverly a death stare as she handed Hannibal the coffee, he had wanted to make a point to Lecter by not giving him what he wanted; Beverly had ruined it.

**++**

  
  The number on the cup was once again slightly different from the previous two. Hannibal decided to call the number this time: Will couldn't say it wasn't him if it was.

  " _Hello_?" Hannibal smiled, the voice belonged to Will.

  " _Hannibal? So you have finally decided to call?_ " Will's tone was bitter and snappy.

  " _Finally? I didn't get your number until today, William. I have seen the numbers on the cups before but whenever I messaged them they said they weren't you._ "

  " _Oh._ " Will felt like an ass, he'd been rude to Hannibal for something that wasn't the older man's fault. " _I'm sorry._ "

  
  " _No need to apologise, dear Will. I would've been annoyed if I were in your position._ "

  Will blushed at the word 'dear'.

  " _I hope you enjoyed your coffee._ "

  Hannibal sat back in his sofa, feeling more relaxed than before. " _I did, it was lovely. Not as nice as the one you made the first time, though._ "

  
  " _I will make sure to make yours myself, just for you._ "

  Hannibal laughed at Will's words, he hadn't laughed in a while.

  " _How old are you, Dr Lecter?_ " Hannibal could've sword Will purred 'Dr Lecter'.

  " _I never told you I was a doctor. Been doing research, William? And I am older than you, as you can tell. I am 35. How about you, my dear Will?_ "

  Will had always loved when people used his name when talking to him, unless they are yelling at him.

" _Just had to make sure you were rich before I considered talking to you._ " Will joked, " _I am 23._ "

  " _Looking for a sugar daddy, hm?_ " Will could hear he joking tone in Lecter's voice, but he still felt warm at the words.

  " _Just looking for a friend. You seem a likely candidate._ "

    ** _F_ _riend_.** The word felt like a challenge to Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I always love feedback, i love hearing if you are enjoying the story and why (I nedd to know where i'm going right so i can carry on going well)
> 
> Once again, Will and Hannibal are not in character okay


	4. "Another time, Will."

  Hannibal was driving to work and parked his car a little down the road from 'Katz Coffee'. He went into the small coffee shop, glad to see Will there.

 "A Lithuanian coffee?" Will asked Hannibal, his order wasn't hard to remember.

 "No, I was thinking maybe just a slice of you, Will." Hannibal had noticed there wasn't anyone else in line and decided a little conversation would do no harm.

 "A cannibal are you? Knew something was off about you." Will wasn't sure if this counted as flirting, but the small laugh Hannibal let out reassured him it didn't matter: Hannibal found it funny anyway. Beverly had seen Hannibal come in and handed Will a Lithuanian coffee to give to Lecter.

"You've caught me, Will. I'm going to _have_ to eat you now. Just maybe not in the cannibalistic way." Hannibal put the money in front of Will, and walked back out of the coffee shop, proud of the blush that had spread across Will's face. Will may of just said friend but Hannibal hoped he would see the chance for more.

**++**

  "Hannibal said he wants to eat me. In the non-cannibalistic way." Will told Beverly during her break.

  Coffee spluttered out of Beverly's mouth, splashing onto Will's face and down her own shirt.

  "He what?" She was rubbing at her shirt with a cloth from the side, Will dried his face with his jumper sleeve."He said he wants to eat me in a non-cannibalistic way." He repeated.

  Beverly smirked, "And you said he didn't like you."

  "He called me. He messaged me the other two times but it wasn't my number."

  "Sorry. At least I wrote the number right the third time?"

  Will just nodded, he wasn't mad at Beverly or anything, she had tried- more than Will did.

  "Matthew, is coming to stay with me tomorrow. He's coming back to live in Baltimore. I'm going to bring him to work, for a while, he said he will help out a little. Unpaid."

  "I know, I can't wait to see him again! I told him to come when I start my shift. "

  Will nodded, "I've missed him."

**++**

  " _ **Alana, I said I wanted to eat him in a non-cannibalistic way. If he didn't find me creepy before, he might now."**_

  Hannibal was on the phone to his good friend Alana. He had felt proud of the blush he caused Will, until he realised what he had said. Lecter was now worried, rambling on the phone to Alana about who Will was.

  " _ **Hannibal, you've known the kid for like a week? You can always find another coffee shop. Hell, Hannibal, there is one just down the road from you! Just go back to Katz Coffee, flirt your ass off and if he ends up well and truly scared just never return again.**_ "

  Hannibal considered this. He could take it slowly, flirt a little more with Will each day and then ask him on a date. Or, like Alana suggested, go head-on with it.

  " _ **I think I'm going to take it slow. Unless the circumstances change. From what I know of Will, so far, he is quite shy.**_ "

  " _ **Good luck, then. Let me know how it goes, I will see you tomorrow for dinner anyway.**_ "

**++**

  Hannibal returned to the coffee shop the next day after work, knowing he would have more time to chat then than the morning.

  "Lithuanian coffee, please?" Hannibal asked, and was surprised to see a man who was most certainly not Will behind the counter.

  "A what?" The man asked, a confused look on his face.

  Lecter frowned at the rudeness.

  "Where is Will?" He asked, not being able to see him around the shop.

  "You know Will? Bev said he's just gone to the toilet he shouldn't be a moment. I only just got here."

  Hannibal nodded, not particularly interested in making conversation with the young man.

  "Hannibal, hey!" Will smiled, wiping his wet hand's on his apron.

  "Good afternoon, William. This young man doesn't know what a Lithuanian-"

  "Matthew?" Will looked to see who the young man Hannibal talking to was, knowing it would be Matthew.

  "Will? Hey!" Matthew crushed Will in a tight hug, patting his back and pressing a quick kiss to the side of Will's head.

  "I've missed you." Will said, breaking away from the hug.

  Matthew smiled, "I've missed you too, Will."

  Hannibal had covered his frown with a smile, but he wanted to know who Matthew was to Will, now.

  Will turned to Hannibal, "You're coffee, right, I will make it now."

  Matthew looked at Hannibal, and decided to introduce himself.

  "Matthew Brown," He put out his hand for Hannibal to shake.

  "Hannibal Lecter. Good to meet you. How do you know Will?"

  "We've been friends for ages, I'm moving back down to Baltimore. I'm glad to see Will again, he is adorable."

  " _Very_." Hannibal decided he didn't want to be friendly with Matthew.

  Will returned, Hannibal's coffee in hand.

  "Here," He smiled, and Hannibal's fingers brushed Will's as the coffee was handed to him.

  Hannibal sat down at a table today, he hoped Will would come and talk to him- maybe.

**-**

  Once Hannibal was out of hearing range, Will moved closer to Matthew. "Do you think he's cute?" Will whispered.

  "A little old, don't you think?" Matthew frowned.

  "He is 35. Not really  _old_. Do you think he likes me?"

  Matthew brushed Will's arm with his fingers in a flirty manner, turning them so Matthew's back was to Lecter. He leaned in, he knew to Hannibal it would look like a kiss.

  "No."  
 **-**

 Hannibal wasn't happy with what he was seeing. He was hoping the Matthew fellow wasn't Will's boyfriend. He finished off his coffee and walked back to the counter, happy to see Matthew was somewhere else at the moment.

  "Will, this coffee was divine. You must make my coffee every time, if it isn't an inconvenience."

  "Not at all, Hannibal. I'm glad you liked it."

  "You are very beautiful, Will" Hannibal decided he needed to be a little more head-on than planned.

  "Oh. Thank you, Doctor. So are you." Will's cheeks were pink, his eyes focused of Hannibal's chin.

  Hannibal smiled, he reached over the counter and pushed a curl from Will's forehead behind his ear.

  "You're hair is lovely. Long enough to pull on."

  "When would you need to pull on it?" Will had an idea in mind, he hoped Hannibal's mind was also in the gutter.

  "Why do you think, Will?" Hannibal wanted Will to say it.

  "I've heard some people enjoy hair pulling during sexual activities. I don't personally know if it's enjoyable."

  Hannibal was very pleased with that answer.

  "I will have to help you find out, William." He tugged on one of Will's curl.

  A small whimper escaped Will's mouth.

  Hannibal stood up straight, and smiled at Will. "Another time, Will. Feel free to message me if you want."

  With a final blush on Will's part, Hannibal left the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hannibal and Will have only known each other a few days but i'm not saying they are in love. They just like each other so far  
> Also i know there is a lot of dialogue, but ?? They need to chat sorry 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Good Evening, Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different from my other chapters, hope you enjoy! Sorry for the shortness!

   To:Hannibal

   From:Will 

    **_Good evening, Doctor. -W_**

 

It was 11pm when Hannibal's phone buzzed with a text from Will.

 

   To:Will

   From:Hannibal

    **_What brings you to message me this late, my dear William? -H_**

 

    **_I couldn't sleep -W_**

****

**_And decided to wake me? -H_ **

****

**_I'm sorry, I didn't really think about if you'd be asleep or not. You can go back to sleep, I will message you tomorrow -W xx_ **

****

**_It's no problem, Will. And I'm awake now, we may as well chat. What's keeping you awake? -H_ **

****

**_I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About how you will 'have to help me find out'. About the hair pulling. -W_ **

****

**_And why has that made you unable to sleep, William? -H_ **

****

**_I was about to sleep, and then was thinking about it. And it got me, uh, never mind. I just can't sleep. -W_ **

****

**_Hard? -H_ **

****

**_Yes. -W_ **

****

Hannibal rang Will, he wanted this conversation to carry on, just not through text.

****

_"Will, I'm going to help you sleep."_

_"How?"_

_"Touch yourself, Will."_

_"How?"_ Will repeated himself.

_"Run your fingertips along your thighs, naked, lightly."_

Will did as Hannibal said, and felt goose bumps raise under this own touch.

_"Now onto your cock, Will. Just lightly brush it with your fingers."_

Will let out a small moan; Hannibal smiled.

 _"Start to slowly stroke yourself, and if you have some precum, rub it against the head."_ Will moaned. _"Good, Will. Stroke faster, tug, how you like it. Imagine it's me touching you, Will. Pleasuring you."_

Hannibal heard a few breathy moans from Will before a cry he knew was from release _._

 _"Clean yourself up, Will. I wish I was there to do it for you, suck your sensitive cock clean and then wipe up any other mess."_ Hannibal heard the ruffle of sheets as he spoke, and then the silence _._

_"Thank you, Hannibal. Are you hard?"_

_"Yes, my young Will, I am. But let's save that for another time. Goodnight."_ And Hannibal hung up the phone.

Hannibal got himself off, thinking of Will and the beautifully obscene noises he made. Hannibal couldn't wait until the next day, he'd see Will at the coffee shop. He could make the younger man blush, maybe a kiss. He would definitely invite Will out for a date, maybe cook him something at his house, something that he was sure Will would prefer over eating at a restaurant.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, i wanted to update but was a little stuck on what to write. I never really write detailed-'smut' but hey!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Burst Of Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal invites Will to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i haven't updated in forever, i know, im sorry   
> i have no idea what this chapter is but enjoy   
> (i have lost the 'l' key on my keyboard so please bear with me

Will didn't speak to Hannibal again over the weekend, he felt embarrassed after their last conversation. 

It's Monday, and Will is fiddling with the leaflets next to the till. He was excited to see Hannibal again, but nervous butterflies were buried beneath the excitement. He had been asked by a few customers if he was okay, which he just nodded yes to. 

"Good afternoon, William," Will was brought back from his thoughts by the accented voice of the man he was thinking about. 

"M-morning, Hannibal. Your usual?" Will didn't wait for a reply before turning to make the coffee. 

"I brought you lunch," Hannibal smiled, giving Will the money as he was handed the coffee. 

"Oh. You didn't have-" Will was interrupted by a voice coming from behind Hannibal. 

"Dr Lecter? Fancy seeing you here!" 

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Excuse me, I'm sorry." Hannibal said with an apologetic look before turning to the man behind him. 

"Mr Froideveaux, hello." 

"Do you come here often?" 

"Most days, yes. And you, Mr Froideveaux?"

"Yes, all the time!" 

"I will let you order then," Hannibal then turned to Will. "Will, I trust your break is soon? Just come sit with me when you're ready for lunch." Hannibal was about to go and sit down when Franklyn turned to Will. 

"You know Dr. Lecter? A patient?"

"No, Will is my," Hannibal wasn't sure what he and Will were, they were more than friends but what? "He's my Will."

The look of disappointment wasn't hidden from Franklyn's face. "A little young, isn't he? Here to earn some pocket money to buy some sweets for your playground friends, Will?" 

"No, if I wanted to earn pocket money I'd have to something for my daddy, he's the one with the money?" Will winked at Hannibal. He didn't really know what he was saying, he was hoping it sounded dirty but not make him sound like a pervert. He wanted make 'Mr Froideveaux' uncomfortable, and by the look on his face it worked. 

"Right. I'll just have a black coffee to go." Franklyn's voice was flat. 

"I'm going to go sit down now, nice seeing you, Franklyn." Hannibal nodded at Franklyn and smiled at Will before going to sit down at a two seated table near the window. 

After Will made Franklyn's coffee the man left and Will served two more customers before his break started. 

"Hi." Will sat in the seat opposite the older man. "I... I don't really know where that burst of, uh, confidence came from. I didn't mean to sound so... Suggestive. I just wanted to make Mr Froideveaux uncomfortable." 

"No need to apologise, Will. I found the encounter quite amusing." Hannibal smiled, opening one of the Tupperware containers and slid one over to Will. "Egg and sausage protein scramble, with Italian parsley, a fresh tomato from my garden, with onion and minced garlic - for flavour. Enjoy." He passed a fork to the younger man, purposely brushing his fingers against Will's. 

Will ate a mouthful of the scramble with small appreciative moan, "This tastes great Hannibal, thank you," Will put another forkful into his mouth. 

"I'm glad you like it." Hannibal began to eat his own, savouring the flavour compared to Will's rush with eating the food. "Did you grow up without much food, Will?" 

Will gave Hannibal a pointed look, he didn't appreciate being profiled by the older man. He'd had enough of that at college, it was the reason he'd left. 

"At college, I studied criminology." At these words, Hannibal knew Will didn't plan on answering his question. "The psychologists there were always psychoanalysing me. I wouldn't go to a psychiatrist, I didn't like the thought them picking my brain apart. So don't psychoanalyse me, you won't like me when I'm psychoanalysed, Doctor." 

"I'm sorry if I've upset you William. I find it hard to turn off my skill to read people. Do you mind my asking as to why psychiatrists were interested in you?" 

Will considered the question, did he want to tell Hannibal about his 'gift'? What if it scared him away? What if Hannibal decided he would dump any romantic interest of Will to instead try to pick him apart? 

His mouth was saying words before his brain has actually decided what to tell the man, "I have an empathy disorder." Will didn't feel the need to expand on it, they were eating lunch he didn't want an intense conversation. 

"Franklyn hasn't been here before, by the way. Well, I haven't seen him in here before." Will wanted to have a more easy conversation, one that didn't have him as a subject. 

Hannibal smiled, "I know. Mr Froideveaux is becoming too attached, I can't say much about it- doctor-patient confidentiality- but I am most likely going to refer him to another doctor. This is the third place we have 'accidentally' bumped into each other. He's one of my most harmless patients, but I do not believe he will get better if he see's me as a friend."

Will gave a slight frown, if Franklyn was stalking Hannibal and was a harmless patient, what had the harmful ones done?

Hannibal noticed the frown, and reassured Will, "My other patients are not harmful to me, they are just capable of causing extreme harm, violence. But they will not hurt me."

This hadn't really reassured Will much, but he just nodded and told Hannibal to "Be safe". 

Will finished his food, and looked at the clock, "I've got to get back to work." 

"It's a shame your breaks are so short, Will. I would like to serve you a proper dinner, enjoy your company for more than a few minutes," Hannibal started packing away the containers, wiping the table with a napkin even though there wasn't any mess. 

"Really?"

"Yes. You should come to my home and we can have a better meal than protein scramble. When are you next free, Will?"

Will liked the fact Hannibal used his name so often, it made him feel special in a way he can't quite explain. 

"I would love that, and if your other food is better than this protein scramble I might have to marry you," Will realised what he had said, and gave an apologetic look despite it obviously being a joke. "I'm free any time after work, any day. I'm not much of a social person."

"Tomorrow then. I will sent you a message with my address and a time, although I imagine it to being between seven to eight pm." Hannibal smiled and rose from his chair, and Will did so too. 

"I look forward to it." Will said, and felt butterflies as Hannibal kissed his cheek. 

"Text me any time, dear." the doctor whispered into Will's ear, lips brushing against Will's warm skin. 

Then Hannibal left, and Will returned to serving customers, wondering if texting Hannibal after work would be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised my writing is kinda very dialogue heavy- please excuse that, i just ??
> 
> Every time i look at my writing i cringe, i have no idea what this chapter was i think i had been reading Hannigram Daddy kink and wanted to incorporate it a little in there oops 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, please check out my other works- my one shots are so much better than my chaptered work.


End file.
